The present invention relates to timepieces and, more particularly, to a dual analog or analog-style watch employing a single dial face having a single series of hours indicia.
The art of watchmaking and designing is a highly developed art which has progressed over hundreds of years. Therefore, creating a watch's timekeeping movements, whether implemented entirely mechanically, or as a combination of electronic circuitry and mechanical parts, is widely known and within easy reach of a person of ordinary skill in the art and, as such, does not require further explanation herein.
The marketing and promotion of various timepieces are therefore driven by appearance and design aspects, as well as various add-on functionality of watches, by which manufacturers and suppliers of watches distinguish their wares from one another.